The Dark Feast
The Dark Feast is the fourth level of Scooby-Doo! A Mysterious World. Walkthrough The gang is driving in the Mystery Machine. Fred says they've earned a break. He stops the van in front of a castle. He says that they are going to a feast. Scooby and Shaggy get excited. A man named Captain Cracked tells the gang to leave, and then he vanishes. Fred wonders why he thinks they should leave. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. The level starts, and you are playing as Shaggy, and you can switch to Scooby. Walk around the castle, and go to a pot. Pick it up, and switch Scooby to collect the snacks. You should have 5. Now switch to Shaggy and put the pot down. Now walk into the kitchen. It is strangely empty. In this cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy start to make a sandwich. They hear moaning, and Scooby gulps. Shaggy is so busy making the food, he doesn't hear. A creepy king walks in. He tells them to leave the castle. The chase scene starts. Jump tables, duck chandeliers, collect Scooby Snacks, and if you hit anything you will lose snacks. After the chase, you should have 15 snacks. In the next cutscene, Fred, Daphne, and Velma meet Jane, the cook. She is angry that she has been the cook for ten years. She stomps off. Fred looks at the clock, and realizes it's almost time to eat. Scooby and Shaggy run in, and Fred tells them. You enter the dining room and the king ghost appears. He scares everybody away. Fred says they should split up. You are playing as Scooby and Shaggy. Switch to Shaggy, pick up the pot, switch to Scooby, and collect the snacks. You will have 25. Next, pick up the cup and the cutscene starts. In the cutscene, Shaggy and Scooby bring Velma the cup. Velma says it's a clue. She tells Shaggy she found a map of the castle. A man named Luke walks by, and says he wants the castle. Now you are playing as Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Pick up a box. In this cutscene, Velma opens the box. Inside is cheese. Velma says she solved the mystery. Scooby and Shaggy walk in, and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. In the boss battle, the Creepy King is riding a dragon, breathing fire. You are playing as Scooby and you have to attack the dragon. You have 3 lives, and if you get hit by fire you lose a life. Once you defeat the boss you get to guess who the king is. Choose Jane. In the cutscene the king is unmasked to reveal Jane. She was angry that she has been the cook for ten years. The police come and take her away. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Suspects *Captain Cracked *Jane *Luke Clues *Cup *Map of the Castle * Cheese Monsters *Creepy King Culprits *Jane **Reason: She was angry that she has been the cook for ten years. Category:Decca03's Stuff